Decisions, Decisions
by BeastInABasket
Summary: "I love you." Jade's smile grew and she firmly kissed him, mumbling "I love you, too, dork," against his lips. When John's hand made it's way to the hair at Jade's scalp and tugged, things got interesting.


(OKAY UM. This is for and requested by StridersSmuppet. I'm sorry if this is horrible oh goodness, I don't ship John and Jade very intensely. But thank you for requesting! This might kinda suck because I have not the slightest clue how to write Jade.)

Jade decided that John had the most comfortable lap in the world. They were snuggled in Jade's living room watching Little Monsters, with her head resting on John's legs. She had given up watching the movie a while ago, choosing instead to look up at John's face. While her eyes danced across his face, his fingers were stroking through her long hair, calming her nearly to sleep. His left arm was resting on her stomach, rubbing just gently enough not to tickle.

It was times like these when she loved watching his face. When they were simply enjoying each other's company and watching one of John's dorky films that he loved so much. How his mouth was hardly turned into a smile and you could see the tips of his teeth pressing against his lower lip. She could tell when the movie came to a part he liked specifically, because his eyes would shine and his lips would mouth the lines. A smile spread across her face when his hand moved instead to rub his thumb across her cheek gently. She turned her head and placed a gentle kiss against the pad of his thumb.

John looked down at her, his smile widening. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to her lips, ignoring the awkward position of his back. Though, Jade knew that had to be uncomfortable. So, she pushed him back and instead rose to her knees, moving to straddle his hips. John smiled up at her, and she placed another small kiss to his lips, then resting her head on his neck. Her boyfriend sighed contentedly and ran his hands up and down her back. They sat like that for a while, Jade running her fingers around in John's fluffy hair.

"Hey," John whispered, his lips right next to Jade's ear.

"Hmm?" She replied, pulling back to press her nose to John's. Her eyes had to cross to see his blue eyes.

He smiled, quickly kissing her. "I love you." Jade's smile grew and she firmly kissed him, mumbling "I love you, too, dork," against his lips. She felt him chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her back, pressing his teeth gently into her lip. The nip motivated her to open her lips, sliding her tongue along his teeth. John's lips opened and he flicked his tongue across hers. Jade pulled John's tongue into her mouth, twirling her own with his. Shockingly enough, they didn't make out like this very often. Usually, their kisses were limited to pecks or opened mouths. That being so, Jade savored this kiss, memorizing the feeling of John's tongue stroking hers or his teeth marking her lips.

When John's hand made it's way to the hair at Jade's scalp and tugged, things got interesting.

Letting out a low whine, Jade pulled John's hair as well. Hard. That caused him to buck his hips up onto her. She gasped, and John's hands left her hair, choosing instead to claw his nails down her back. John growled this time, tilting back his head and letting Jade devour his neck. Her tongue circled his pulse point before she sucked the skin, leaving it red as John groped at her ass. His hands ran up the back of her shirt, caressing the tan skin on her back and stomach. Jade, at this point, was tugging at John's shirt, and he lifted his arms over her head, managing to pull her shirt off as well. "God," she whispered as his hands trailed up her sides and to the straps of her bra, tugging them off her shoulders. When he reached across her torse to unhook her bra, she started grinding her hips onto John's. He groaned into Jade's chest and yanked the bra from her. His hands instantly found their way to her breasts, running his thumbs across her nipples. "John!" she shrieked, her head falling back as she continued rocking their hips together.

Chuckling at her reaction, his lips found their way to her breasts. He first kissed the base, then trailing his tongue upwards and around her nipple. He felt Jade yanking his hair and was even grinding his hips back into hers. The fingers on his right hand were toying with her other nipple, while his lips were focusing on her right one, sucking and tugging with his teeth. The noises Jade was making were sending waves straight to his length, already hard from her grinding upon it. John then decided that he'd rather this go down on a bed. He stood, holding Jade's ass as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She muttered, "There's no way I'm getting screwed in a room with Howie Mandel on the TV." John laughed before kissing her hard and making his way to Jade's room, kicking the door closed and lowering her to the floor.

Jade wasted no time in grabbing at John's belt, yanking it from the loops while he pushed her floral skirt down her tan legs. Soon joined John's shorts and boxers. He sighed in relief, his cock free from the restrains of his shorts. He was then pushed into Jade's desk chair, with Jade climbing onto his lap again.

Though he had no clue how, Jade somehow managed to secure his wrists together with his belt behind the chair. "Jade?" John asked cautiously, "What're you doing?" All questions left his mind as her hand found it's way around his cock, stroking slowly with an evil grin on her face. He shuddered. John felt how wet she was through her underwear on his thigh, and he moved that thigh to rock against her. Jade moaned, her movements on John's dick halting for a moment. The she stood in front of John, and hooked her thumbs unto her panties, dragging them down her legs. John felt himself moan, and he tugged at his belt, eyes running all over his girlfriend.

She sauntered over to him, swinging her hips, then turning around rubbing her hands down her sides in the most delicious way he's ever seen. "Jade, please," he groaned out, needing Jade right now and not even caring if he sounded as desperate as he felt.

Jade turned her head, pulling her long hair over her shoulder. She winked at him, and moved back to sit on his knees, inches from his aching need. While grabbing his cock from behind her, she stood once again, only to lower herself down onto John slowly. As John was throwing his head back and trying not to break the fucking chair in an attempt to get his hands on Jade, she was stretching to accomodate his length. When she felt like she could move without ripping, she lifted herself slowly, and sank back onto John again, a choked gasp leaving both of their mouths. Jade did this a few more times until she was panting with need and John was bucking his hips up against her. Then, she leaned forward with her hands on the front of the chair, back arched, and she rocked back onto his dick.

John was sure that he was going to die. Jade was rocking onto him and moaning and she was arched and he could see everything and it was killing him. God, she was so tight and hot and it was all he could do not to scream of frustration about not being able to fuck her senseless. But then again, she seemed to be doing that pretty well herself. And it's not like her being on top was what was bad, just that he can't touch her or kiss her. When she began working magic with her hips, he realized that this was most definitely a blessing.

They were both moaning and sweating and growling. Jade was completely filled with John's hot cock, pushing against her walls and stretching her. She was shouting John's name, and John was shouting hers. He had started thrusting hard against her, nearly knocking her off of his lap. Based on the way John's muscles were straining, Jade knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. Hell, neither was she with the way she was already clenching around him and being rocked into oblivion.

Leaning back, she pressed her back against John's chest while still rotating her hips. Then she tugged his hair hard and whispered in his ear, "Come for me, John." And he did. He moaned out Jade's name, thrusting into her with all he had left, and hurtling Jade to completion alongside him. She screamed out "John!" and squeezed his legs with her own, convulsing with the insensity of her orgasm. They sat there for a few moments, catching their breath and coming down from their high.

"Jade," John mumbled.

She turned her face to his. "Yes?"

"Can you take this belt off my wrists?" 


End file.
